Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda (Television Series)
'Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda '''is a live-action television series, taking place on Earth-101420 created by DuttPanda. This is a series based on the Marvel hero, ''Black Panther. Plot After the completion of his excelling education, Wakandian individual, T'Challa, takes over the mantle as the ruler of the mystical African nation. Wakanda, a major source of Vibranium, following the tantalizing death of his father. When he discovers that the death of his father and the treacherous involvements in Wakanda are all pivotally linked, the enraged T'Challa enters the Sacred River of Nur (created by Inhuman elements) and he obtains superhuman strength, reflexes, agility, acrobatics and speed. Training under the legendary dragon warrior, Xzyion, he vows to wipe out the corruption, speeding around his nation. But soon after he is named a hero, T'Challa, realizes his unique abilities may come for the greater good, thus he, becomes the Legendary Warrior from Wakanda, the Black Panther! Episodes 1.1- ''Warrior of Wakanda Pt.1: ''T'Challa returns to his nation, Wakanda, to inherit the throne of his deceased brother, however, soon after learning that his jealous and malevolent brother is involved with the 'possible assassination' of his father and many other felonies with others, he vows to wipe out evil from his nation, by becoming it`s finest warrior. 1.2- ''Warrior of Wakanda Pt.2: ''After crossing paths with the freed slave, Ororo Munroe, T`Challa must make a decision to prove his actual worthiness; to either help a girl escape death; or to save a burning factory of agonizing chemicals; all a game weaved by Hunter, his brother. 1.3- ''The Calm Before The Storm: ''After seeing the madness of Wakanda in one stroke, T`Challa marries Ororo Munroe intentionally in order to make her queen of Wakanda and gift her political power; enraged at the creation of blasphemic events, Klaw and Hunter create their own blasphemies to outsmart that of the Black Panther. 1.4- ''Rogue Nation: ''After Wakanda is left in turmoil by sentient robotics made out of vibranium, and kingdom syndicates using their advantages to conquer cities and towns; T`Challa, Ororo and Xziyon device a suicide mission to bring the perpetrator to justice and shut down the supercomputer robots. 1.5- ''The Warrior In One: ''T`Challa finally faces his own brother, before Hunter shortly escapes; Klaw has denied any accusations of being involved in any felony, and has won the court case; the syndicate is winning against T`Challa without the appearance of it`s apparent leader; T`Challa has to now go the hard way; by penetrating the core of these oppositions by strength itself. 1.6- ''Knight Of Wakanda: ''Black Panther, is now a hero to Wakanda. The Rogue is captured; Ulysses although freed and when everything seems fine; Hunter has somehow kidnapped Xziyona and Munroe and has threatened to kill them if T`Challa does not give him his throne. 1.7- ''Toying With Fire: ''T`Challa must make a fierce decision; he can`t toy with such vitally fierce people like Hunter and must cause an act of mutiny between his and Hunter`s new decision; one that might pulverize Wakanda forever. 1.8- ''Sibling Rivalry: ''The final act of the first season! It is a sibling rivalry! T`Challa and Hunter face off against each other in the classic and traditional Colosseum to settle their debts in peace and law; by blood; and lots and lots of blood! Main Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T`Challa/Black Panther *Nicole Behari as Ororo Munroe (before being Storm) *Djmon Honsou as M'Baku/Man-Ape *Terrence Howard as Hunter/White Wolf *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaw h-CHADWICK-BOSEMAN-348x516.jpg|Chadwick Boseman as T`Challa nicole-beharie-at-entertainment-weekly-s-annual-comic-con-celebration_1.jpg|Nicole Behari as young Ororo Munroe Djimon_Hounsou_(cropped).jpg|Djmon Honsou as M`Baku terrence-howard1.jpg|Terrence Howard as Hunter Andy-Serkis.jpg|Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaw Development Creator, DuttPanda was interested in monitoring another intersected television series within the universe of 101420. Using the spinwheel, he had obtained the title of the 'Black Panther,' which he immediately licensed and organized. Two days later after the confirmation of a Black Panther series, Dutt confirmed the casting and the final short summation for Season One. He has planned to at least create three seasons, if possible, a fourth season will be the end of the Black Panther stories. If DuttPanda is not active in airing days, someone will fill up for him. But the substitute for him, is not yet confirmed. It is possible BeholdtheVision could wrap a chapter up if he is not available. Category:Earth-101420 Category:TV Shows Category:DuttPanda Category:Earth-101420 Prime